


take you home

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: How Taekwoon met Hongbin and all that comes afterwards.





	take you home

**Author's Note:**

> hello ah.......some of this is inspired by the song baekhyun - take you home....for some reason i was just in such a fluff and soft mood and i love leobin so here it is...some leobin fluff dump!! i hope you enjoy ^^

_Even with this awkward comfort that doesn’t make sense, it made you smile_.

Taekwoon met Hongbin three years ago, in a tiny little book shop just outside of Seoul, on a snowy winter’s day at precisely 10:03AM. And he marked that exact moment when his heart might’ve skipped just a little— _just a little_ , he tells himself—and that’s what Taekwoon was always like. Noting down the littlest things, whether it’s the way people take their coffee, the way someone’s perfume smells, or the way Hongbin had taken his breath away when their eyes accidentally met.

Three years later, Taekwoon is still just as in love as he was back then. And Hongbin is as beautiful as ever.

During the early years it was awkward. Shy. It felt like he was back in middle school, confessing to someone in an empty classroom, his heart racing, he thought by the ripe age of 26 he’d gotten the hang of relationships and its sorts. Successful relationships to unsuccessful ones, the ones that really crashed and burn, the ones that gave him life lessons. Hongbin had said no at first and Taekwoon was okay with that.

But then he learned that even when Hongbin’s eyes are trying to smile, there’s a sadness he’s also trying to hide. “It’s alright, don’t say sorry” Taekwoon told him. And that was when he saw the sadness go away a little.

He tries to glue back the pieces of Hongbin’s heart, slowly. They met more often, sometimes at the nearby cafes near the book shop, sometimes they’d chat for hours at one of the book aisles. “The breakup was bitter, but the love was precious” Hongbin says out of the blue when he meets Taekwoon in the romance books section. That day Hongbin said yes and Taekwoon promises he’ll never let Hongbin feel sad again.

The first time they held hands, Hongbin didn’t know whether he should intertwine his fingers with Taekwoon or not. He ended up holding onto Taekwoon’s pinky and tailing along slightly behind the older and when Taekwoon realized, he laughed and ruffled Hongbin’s hair and then takes Hongbin’s hands in his, properly. “It looked like I was walking around with a toddler when you did that” Taekwoon smiles. Hongbin blushes very badly. 

Their first kiss was no different. Awkward and a little bit ridiculous. Taekwoon and Hongbin had been officially dating for three months and Hongbin had established his territory in Taekwoon’s apartment, opting to take advantage that his boyfriend is an older man who is financially stable with his own place rather than heading back to his own shared dorm room. Plus, he always liked what Taekwoon keeps stock in his fridge.

Taekwoon was sitting at the dining table, reading through several work emails after having a nice home-cooked dinner where Hongbin “helped out” (Taekwoon gives him credit for the nicely chopped carrots and potatoes in their delicious curry). And Hongbin was sprawled on the couch, flicking through channel after channel, bored and sleepy from how much he ate. He came over to Taekwoon when he had just enough of channel surfing and takes the seat beside the older, staring at the way the light from the laptop highlight’s Taekwoon’s sharp features. “Hyung” Hongbin says. Taekwoon didn’t turn to look at him but only lets out a hum of acknowledgement. “ _Kiss me_ ” Taekwoon tries, not before hitting and crashing his nose into Hongbin’s jawline because Hongbin had moved away when Taekwoon leaned in. Hongbin cackles while Taekwoon groans at how much his nose hurts. In the middle of wincing in pain, Hongbin moved to cup Taekwoon’s face with his hands and presses his lips against Taekwoon’s.

The first time Taekwoon saw Hongbin cry it was when they watched Wedding Dress, late night at Taekwoon’s apartment, and he held Hongbin’s in his arms as the younger tried desperately to hide his sniffles and snot that’s threatening to run down his nose. The first time Hongbin saw Taekwoon cry was when they watched The Fox and The Hound—and then they both figured out that they’re suckers for an emotional movie.

But emotional movie aside, the first time Taekwoon saw Hongbin cry was over his thesis, at 3:39AM, while sitting at Taekwoon’s dining table and wondering if he should just throw away all his hard work and quit. Taekwoon had woken up to get a glass of water and saw the younger staring blankly into the dark room, laptop bright in front of him, a tear streaking down his face. And that was the first time Taekwoon had seen Hongbin so vulnerable.

“ _I love you, I love you so much_ ” the first time Hongbin had said that to Taekwoon was after they had sex, lying next to each other on Taekwoon’s bed, nothing but the sounds of their heavy breathing after coming down from their high, Hongbin rests his head on the crook of Taekwoon’s neck and Taekwoon pulls him in closer by his waist—their sticky skin pressed against each other. It certainly took Taekwoon by surprise, Hongbin being the one who doesn’t really condone to blatant display of affection. Taekwoon had told Hongbin that he loved him long before and he can’t help but smile. “ _I love you too_ ”

When Hongbin turned 26, Taekwoon had to listen to him wail about how old he’s getting. He never realized he’d reach the age of 26 so quickly, still remembering how he was just a foolish 18 year old at his high school graduation, still living at home with his parents, still being scolded for coming home late. Hongbin is beautiful, Taekwoon has told him over and over again. But at the age of 26, there’s a maturity in his beauty that captivated Taekwoon even more compared to when he first met Hongbin when he was 23. Taekwoon is three years older and Hongbin teases him about turning 30 soon and becoming a grandpa. But behind Hongbin’s cheekiness and taunting, he wishes that Taekwoon was the one he could grow old with and Taekwoon doesn’t think he can find someone more perfect than Hongbin to spend his years with.

Hongbin and Taekwoon had never be grande with romantic gestures, nor was it ever dull. They were awkward, weird, but Hongbin was comfortable. It was the awkward kind of comfortable that made Hongbin smile from ear to ear. “ _Just you being with me is enough_ ” is what Hongbin says on their third year anniversary when Taekwoon comes home late, drenched. But what surprises Hongbin is the smile that comes afterwards and a tiny box that Taekwoon pulls out from his pocket. “This is the worst proposal ever” Hongbin chuckles when Taekwoon gets down on his knee, still drenched, now tracking mud into the floor Hongbin cleaned hours ago. Taekwoon laughs too as he places the ring on Hongbin’s finger.

“I know it’s not perfect but I’ll make you the happiest man on earth” Taekwoon exaggerates maybe just a little—but he is determined. Hongbin can feel how much Taekwoon is trying not to die from that incredibly cheesy line but Hongbin would rather take this, this drenched proposal by the front door on their third anniversary, over a perfectly set up romantic dinner proposal. Cause that’s what they are. Imperfectly perfect for each other.

“I look forward to being the happiest man on earth, Jung Taekwoon.”


End file.
